The Optimism of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Combat Hamster
Summary: After high school life for the SOS Brigade, will people change? Where are they now? Will love happen between any of the members? How do they deal with life after the SOS Brigade. R
1. Chapter 1

Today was my sister's high school graduation. She decided to go to Kouyouen School. I guess it turns out my sister was smart and not just a brat. My mom told me that I had to be there because this was the last time we would be able to see each other for a while. I told my mom that even if we meet it would be just for a short while, and there will be other times that we will se each other. But in the end I went to see them.

It's been eight years since I graduated from high school, and things have been pretty normal – Haruhi says that she doesn't expect any strange or exciting events happening. Every once in a while we'll have a so-called "SOS Reunion". We meet up at that same café we'd usually go to when we were younger. Instead of having meetings to plan out our next strange adventure, we ask how we everyone's been since the last time we saw each other – what's been going on in our lives…things like that. For the most part it's never been a full reunion since Asahina-san returned to the future.

Asahina-san went back to her time the year after I graduated from high school. We told Haruhi that she was moving to England for overseas study. After all, we didn't want Haruhi to discover the truth about Asahina-san and have her freak out about having the brigade's time-traveler going back to the future. The day before Asahina-san returned to the future, we threw a big party for her – Haruhi was the party planner, of course. This girl decided on a time travel theme for the party. When we asked why she did it, she replied "Life is like Time Travel – when people come together they are very close, but in the end they need to leave. The same can be said about time travel: if a person from a different time came here, she would need to leave at some point because this isn't her real home."

Sometimes I think Haruhi is an esper along with Koizumi – she causes so much trouble. When Asahina-san heard this, the look on her face gave me the impression that her head was swirling with emotions: was she shocked that Haruhi did a time travel theme? Scared that Haruhi figured out that she was a time traveler? I was pretty sure she was also sad that she would have to leave. After the fun we all had to say our good byes. Everyone was really sad. I was surprised to see that even Nagato had shed a tear or two. But it seemed as if Haruhi took it the hardest – she was crying more than Asahina-san was. I can't remember the last time I saw someone crying that hard. Of course, I was sad too, but I knew this day would come at on point. I was happy that Asahina-san was going back to her time. I'll miss her a lot, but I know we will meet again.

Then came the moment when Asahina-san said her good byes to everyone. One by one she hugged each SOS Brigade member. But when she got to me she stopped and just stood there for a while. Her gentle eyes were about to tear up again. If it were some guy who did this to her, I would kick their ass no matter how big they were.

"Kyon-kun" was all she could say. As she said it she ran to me and started to cry on my chest. For a second I didn't know what to say – all I could do was hold her. Simply standing there holding Asahina-san was bittersweet for me. Part of me was happy holding her and trying to comfort her. The other was sad for the fact that this was probably the last time I could see her. The SOS Brigade would be losing their mascot.

Our moment was cut short by a loud voice, but it sounded sad. "Mikuru-chan, remember to write to us everyday and that you give us updates on weird things in England." With a nod Asahina-san agreed to do it, even though she was well aware that she wouldn't be able to fulfill her duties for Haruhi. I also hoped she would keep in touch with us from time to time. Who knows? I may get a letter from Asahina-san in my mail box tomorrow. I wish.

At that time we thought it be best to leave, even though we didn't want to, we had to. It was getting late too. Part of me wanted to go with her to the future, to protect her. But I know that will never happen. With that we all went our separate ways.

What happened to the other members after that? Well, Nagato became more and more "human". From the time I first met her to now it's been a big jump. People who don't really know her would probably disagree, but I see it. She's friendlier towards people now, and by friendly I mean that she talks to people with responses more than 3 words long. Also her body has changed a bit too, even though I remember her looking the same when I saw her during Tanabata years ago from the time in high school. Maybe the Integrated Data Entity or Nagato herself changed the body. I have to asker her next time. Nagato is a bit taller now, but Haruhi is taller than her. Nagato's body seems to have more curves now, but not like Asahina-san. She currently works as a librarian – I guess that's an obvious career choice for her, but she still reads for most of the day. Will she ever run out of books?

Koizumi is stuffing to be a psychologist. After all the analyzing he did on Haruhi, Nagato, and the SOS Brigade, I wasn't that surprised about it. Koizumi always did a good job of confusing me whenever he would try to explain things such as why Haruhi does the things she does. If I ever had trouble about anything in my life, I think Koizumi would be on the bottom of my list of people to consult. He got into Kyoto University. Although he was smart enough to get in, I always had a feeling that the Organization helped him get in. And still to this day his smiling face pisses me off.

As for Haruhi, she never became the leader of Earth like she wished for. After high school she applied to Tokyo University and got in. I don't know if it was her wishing for it to happen or Koizumi's doing. She didn't go into a special course after the 1st year. We were always in the same class for the whole three years of high school. She still didn't bother to join any other clubs or school sports. She got always got high marks when it came to grades, but it's still confusing – Haruhi is still so much trouble. When she told us what she wanted to be, we were all shocked.

"Hey everyone! I got some big news so sit down or else you'll be floored!" Haruhi announced as she burst through the door to the club room – her usual grand entrance.

It was during the middle of our last year of high school, a time where most people were either slacking off or studying their ass off. The SOS Brigade was just sitting around, waiting for whatever it was Haruhi wanted us to do. All I wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep.

This year's SOS Brigade was feeling different. Since Asahina-san graduated last year, there was no maid, no tea, and nothing that would help me get through this. Koizumi and Nagato were still here. Nagato was sitting in her own world, reading her thick, hardback book while Koizumi and I were playing whatever board game we pulled out. But still I wished that Asahina-san was here, and I'm going to speak for everyone and say that they felt the same way.

"What is it Haruhi?"

"I found out what I want to do with my life!" she answered smiling with a grin that would give me nightmares. I was thinking the worst.

"What is it? Emperor of Earth?" Half jokingly I said that, but I wish she didn't really think that.

"I want to be a Kindergarten Teacher!" We all were speechless after she said that. Even Nagato looked up at Haruhi with her poker face – was she shocked by it too? "I've been thinking, most jobs out there right now are very boring, doing the same thing day after day is not something I want to do. With this in mind I wondered what kind of job wouldn't be so boring. Then it hit me. If I work with kids, everyday will be fun and different."

That sounds like something Haruhi might do, but what about the kids? You can't do something fun everyday. These kids are expected to learn something too. But when I looked at Haruhi her face changed to a serious expression.

"Also, I want to help these kids. Aside from having fun, I'll teach them about different things…not just school-related stuff…something that would make them an overall better person. Helping to shape the future of the world sounds like it would be really fun. It'll also give me the satisfaction of knowing that I helped out with people's lives. Plus, I think I'm good with kids. What do you guys think?"

The room went silent. No one really knew what to say. Come on Koizumi say something! Don't just smile at her! Say something! Although what Haruhi said sounded very mature of her and probably came from her heart, the rest of us were really at a loss of words.

"Good Luck Suzumiya-san."

Everyone turned and saw Nagato looking up from her book. I was shocked that she said it. Even though she cared for Haruhi, I didn't think she'd be the one to speak up. But Nagato's reply pretty much summed up what we all felt.

This year is the first year of Haruhi's teaching career, and she's been really happy. She always says that the kids she has are really fun to play with and that they like her. I'm glad that she doesn't want to be a queen of some faraway land, and that she seems to be more of a normal person, or at least as normal as she can be. But like old times, she can go crazy and will sometimes have the urge to look for weird things around the city. Haruhi is still the same hyper girl I knew back in high shcool, but with as we grew up she ended up growing out of some things as well. To this day, though, whenever I see her, she still keeps that same outlook on life, wanting to go forward without looking back. I wouldn't change anything about her. I guess I've come to the conclusion that Haruhi and the rest of the SOS Brigade will be my friends for life.

As for me, well after high school I went to a cram school to try to get into a college. But after a while I quit. Studying isn't my thing. It was then that I learned I wanted to be an author. After we made the school organ to keep the Literature Club alive, I thought I wouldn't want to be an author, but after that, I started to write more and more. I don't know why I did it. The first thing I started to write about was the time Haruhi and I got stuck in the closed space. Then I began writing about what would have happened if we were stuck there. Koizumi said he would help me get a book published if I wanted. Does the organization have that many connections? I think I'll write about all of the adventures the SOS brigade has had – well mostly the ones I have had. I wonder if the members will care if I write about them. Oh well, I'll ask them later.

Looking at the clock I realize that I'm already late. Rushing to get dressed, I head out the door and go to my parents' house.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking toward the gate of my old house; I think of all the memories that I that were made in there. Why is it that every time I think of them I start to get teary eyed? I still see my mom, dad, and little sister every so often, and we still have a good time. I guess it's because we will never be the same. I don't mean that we all changed, it's that since I left the nest, I don't get to see them everyday. No more of my mom's cooking, or my sister's method of waking me up. And now that my sister will leave soon, things will change more for her, and our parents. Well with every ending there is a new beginning, and I hope that she has a nice start.

Wait a second; Koizumi once said that Haruhi may have made all of my memories until the Tanabata festival. So even if I get nostalgic over them, they all may be programmed in me, and I just thought that I did all of those things. Thanks a lot Koizumi; you just had to ruin my happy moment.

Knocking on the door, I wait for an answer. I have a key to the house still, but I don't want to be rude. I waiting for about a minute until my sister answers the door.

"Kyon-kun, you're finally here hurry up and get in." Pulling me inside, she just stared at me for a moment. She has turned into a fine young woman. Her hair was shoulder length; it was just straight down, opting to get rid of the side ponytail around middle school. She became taller too, almost around Haruhi's height when she was that age. Her body changed too, she more filled in some areas. Hey, I don't check out my sister so I won't go any further then that. But most important was her big smile, that didn't change after all the years, one her biggest charm points. Almost every time I see her she's always smiling, and I hope that doesn't change. I'm glad to see she's not as sad about graduating anymore.

* * *

Ring Ring Ring; awaking from my cell phone ringing, I take a look at my alarm clock. Its midnight now, who can be calling me at this hour; whoever it is they won't hear a happy person on the other line. Getting the phone, the name on the caller ID reads Sister, what does she want at this hour, I hope it's not a prank call or I may refuse to go to her party tomorrow. I guess it happened the other night.

"Hello."

"Kyon-kun, may I talk with you for a while?" What is it that she wanted, calling me in the middle of the night; couldn't she wait till a more appropriate time?

"Look, it's midnight right now, lets talk about it later please, I need to…"

"It's really important; I'm really scared right now. Please don't hang up." It seemed that she was crying on the other line. What happened to her? Did something bad happen to her. My mind thinks of all the worst things that could have happened. Right there my older brother protectiveness kicked in.

"Sorry about what I said earlier, I'll listen to what you have to say." Anticipating for the worst, I wait for a response.

"I'm really scared about graduating, what will happen to me after tomorrow, will I still see all of my friends, what will happen in college, I just don't know where my life will go after high school." Crying while talking, one thing quickly popped in my mind, why is she look at me for help, was it because I'm older and when through these problems or some other reason? But that's not the matter at hand right now.

"Well, I can say this right now, different people have different ways to handle this, but you need to find your own way. Well what I did is look at the situation like this, it's not like you will never see your friends again, there will be times to meet up and still have fun. Also you shouldn't know what will happen it life, or else it will be, well boring. What I mean by that is, not knowing what will happen at the next turn at life, and how you deal with things that happen is what life is about. There are always sad times, but there are also good times too. You just got to take the good with the bad, and hope that the good times outweigh the bad." Thinking that didn't help at all I add. "Sorry if that didn't help at all, I'm not that good at talking like this."

No response for about a minute or so, I guess she was thinking about what I just said. "No, it did help. Even with you advice I still don't know what to do, but that still shouldn't get me really sad. I will be sad that I won't see my friends as often, or don't know what will happen in my life, I just have to look forward." She started to cry again, but said something right before. "Thank you, big brother."

My sister was growing up. "Any time."

* * *

Back in present time, my sister is still staring at me; I guess I been thinking about the other night for a while. She came closer to me and gave me a hug. "I just want to thank you again, for helping me."

"Well if you have any problem, you can talk to me about it; I'll try to help you." When I finished my sentence, she let go, and started to pull me again.

"Come on, no time to be emotional, right now is a time to be happy, let's go." Pulling me along, I just followed her, trusting that she knew there she was going, not only to the event but in life.


End file.
